I trusted you
by edward4eva12345
Summary: Aria is at Jasons house because her friends told her that jasons shed is full of pictures of her so she goes to confront him however he triks her and locks her up in his shed. WARNING this story will contain rape, and may contain violence and swearing. it is a one shot but if i get 5 reviews i will continue making chapters and turn it into a story!


**Hope you like it contains rape but it doesn't go into too much detail.**

"Jason, why the hell do you have all those photos of me in your shed"? Aria said almost yelling she was in his front yard a bit scared not wanting to be there but she had trusted him and then her friends told her this she hoped that it wasn't real.

Jason smirked and said "what are you talking about there is nothing in my shed." "Yes there is my friends told me".

"No there isn't I can prove it come with me". He slowly walked over to his shed and opened the door. He turned off the light and let me in first I looked in and there was nothing. I went to look around but then I heard a slam. I ran back around to the door to find it closed and locked. I started to panic. "Jason let me out, what the hell are you doing" he replied from outside the door. "Getting what I want" he paused and then said "you". He laughed a menacing laugh and I felt horrible I ha trusted him I was stupid I pretty much walked into the trap.

It had been two hours the light was still on but the room was empty except for the bed and chains that were in the corner. She shrunk away from them because she was scared that he might rape her there. She wished that she had bought her phone with her so she could call her friends or the police. All she had was an iPod. She had been crying the whole time wanting to get out. She was now tired and hungry she had skipped breakfast and lunch because she had school and then she was looking for more information on A. she really hoped that Jason wasn't A.

She didn't know how long it was but the door started to move slightly and then Jason walked in she got up and ran to the other side of the room. "Oh aria, there's no escape from me you are mine now. He walked towards me and grabbed my hair forcefully and made his way to the bed I followed he threw me on the bed and I started to struggle as he got on top of me and clasped the chains around my wrists. I struggled even more when he got out the knife I almost screamed. He then cut away my shirt and skirt all I was wearing was my underwear and bra now.

His hands were touching my body while I was hysterically crying. He then lowered my underwear and I started to kick and scream "no get off don't do this". He just smirked and cut them off followed by my bra. He then got off me and took off his clothes. He got back on me. And without warning slammed into me I screamed out. He continued to rape me for who knows how long and then he stopped. He got out of me and got dressed he put the blanket over me and left me bloodied and broken. I wished for my friends, my family, for Ezra I wished they were all here to get me out of this mess. I didn't no how long it had been since he had raped me but I started to hear the door again.

I flinched and was about to start crying again when I saw spencer. She hadn't seen me yet. She walked in and then spotted me she had a horrified look on her face she called out

"Guys" and then they were all in here running towards me. I was now crying hysterically.

"Omg we have to get her out of here" spencer called they were also crying. "Shh, shh its okay were gonna get you out of here aria hold on"

Emily was whispering comfortingly to me I relaxed a bit but not fully. After a while I heard Emily say

"I found the key"

And then Hanna and spencer came back into the room. They untied me and wrapped the blanket around me more and the four of them carried me out. There was no way I was gonna being able to hurt my legs hurt so much. They put me in the backseat of spencers car and then they got in when I suddenly thought of something. "Guys how did you know I was in there".

"A sent us messages a little while ago with a couple of clues to were you were and we figured out were you were and came and got you straight away". I smiled and said "where are we going."

"To the hospital of course" spencer said. "Noooo we can't go there I don't want them to know". They all looked at me and spencer said "im sorry aria but we have to you could be really injured". She looked at me for a moment and said "aria what exactly did he did to you I mean were pretty sure we know but I sort of want to hear it from you". Tears started to well up in my eyes and I told them the story. Emily who was the only person in the back wrapped her arms around me in a big hug. While the rest cried wishing they had been there quicker to stop it. Suddenly I felt all dizzy and faint. Black spots were in front of my eyes the last thing I heard was "ARIA" being yelled by my friends.

(SPENCERS POV)

Soon we got to the hospital me Emily and Hanna carried arias limp body as quickly as we could she had passed out in the car. When the person at the front desk saw us she gasped and automatically guided us into a doctor's office. We had to go out into the waiting room while they checked her out. That's when I remembered about her parents and Ezra they would want to know. So first I dialled her parents and told them what happened they were panicked and they told me they would be there soon and then they hung up. After that I dialled Ezra's number I had only spoken to him once so it was going to be awkward. He picked up on the second ring "hello". I then said "hi Mr fi, ah Ezra its spencer Hastings, aria is in hospital something bad happened I thought I might tell you but I must warn you that her parents are on their way here so yeah"

"What! What happened is she okay"? His voice sounded shaky. "I think you should come and see her for yourself". "Okay I will be there soon thank you miss Hastings". "Okay bye" "bye' he replied.

**Hope you liked my first chapter if I get 5 reviews I will continue if I get less than this will be a one-shot. Please read and review.**

**Love edward4eva**


End file.
